dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Goku Saga (SSJJ)
Evil Goku Saga is the sixth saga of Dragon Ball AF Fan-Fiction. Main Events *3 New Characters *Main Villain revealed Plot New Threat 1 year after the Ginny event, the heroes enjoy their Christmas holidays and even find their Christmas Spirit. Bulma and Bulla shop at the West City Mall, while Jamie and Pan train at the Warriors' Dojo and Vegeta jogs through the city with Trunks and several others while each are wearing a three ton bodyplate. Zaiko spars with Amin and learn new techniques together. Goten thwarts are heist in the snowy highlands. As time gets closer to Christmas, Goku starts having nightmares of person that looks like him, taunting him and destroying everything. Goku abruptly awakens worrying Chi-Chi, Goku flies off towards the Snowy Highlands and Zaiko joins him, Goku then browbeats Android 8 and Zaiko for being weak. Jamie ends up shopping with the adolescent Pan, and gets overloaded with bags. A trio of Muggers try to snatch, Pan's bags, but she easily defeats. After paying for the shopping, Jamie and Pan eat at a fast food joint. Goku returns to the Dojo and tells Zaiko of his nightmare, Vegeta tries to change Goku's training schedule, but Goku gets angry at him and tells him he was always the source in him holding back in fights, saying he could of destroyed Kid Buu for not holding so he can have a chance. Vegeta and Zaiko become shocked at Goku's new attitude. Goku further acts darker when he snaps at for Pan pesters him about going to movies with Bulla. Master Roshi overhears Goku and tries to reason with him, but Goku storms off. Bardock finally shows up and meets his son Jamie, and is introduced to all except Goku, whom is having an identity crisis. Bardock finds Goku and introduces himself. Vegeta discusses with Goten making a new schedule to make Goku's for Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays, while Vegeta makes his everyone second day. Goten contemplates about discussing it with Goku, but Vegeta tells Goten about him snapping at him before. Bardock finds Gooku back at the Snowy Highlands and tries to reason with Goku, but he gets aggressive again. But before he can do anything Zaiko appears and manages to penetrate Goku's mind to allow him to break out of his mood. Goku starts clutching his head in pain, Goku voice becomes doubled and darker. Goku then releases a massive energy surge and in a smoke cloud a Darker version of Goku appears. The darker Goku reveals himself as Goku's true self or in this case his Evil side. Evil Goku punches his good half in the stomach causing Goku to scream in agony, Bardock and Zaiko try to intervene, but both of kicked in the gut simultaneously. Bardock powers up to Super Saiyan and attacks him, but Evil Goku powers to Evil Super Saiyan and punches him in the gut and sends him flying into a mountain. Goku tries to kick him, but Evil Goku grabs go by the ankle and smashes him in the ground. Zaiko turns into a Super Saiyan 5 and attacks, sending Evil Goku into a mountain. Goku ascends to Super Saiyan 5, and fires a Kamehameha x12 at him, but Evil Goku uses a Saiyan Shield to withstand the blast. Evil Goku then converts his shield into an explosive while he becomes an Evil Super Saiyan 2. Evil Goku fights Barock, Goku and Zaiko, but he only manages to knock down Bardock. Goku contemplates about Evil Goku, and he reveals to his good half that he always was there to assist Goku. Frieza, King Piccolo, Ice Shenron and even Tao, but Goku kindness always interfered in his takeover, but Super Saiyan 5 changed all this. Zaiko explains to Goku the same thing happened to him and his good half was turned to stone by Ginny, and the Evil Zaiko appearance was changed by to match the good Zaiko's. Goku is shocked to realise that the Zaiko he sees now was the generally Evil one and tries to wish Evil Goku good, but Evil Goku tells him that he made it so he can only be the one to make wishes on himself. Evil Goku turns into an Evil Super Saiyan 3 and uses Evil Dragon Fist. Goku and Zaiko dodges it, and than Evil Goku uses an Evil Kamehameha damaging Goku. Goku shows signs of exhaustion due to his early energy blast and tries to gain some more back by resting, but Evil Goku double axes him in the head and then throws him into a mountain. Evil Goku turns into an Evil Super Saiyan 4 and knees Zaiko in the stomach causing him fall to ground and revert to his base form. He blasts Bardock in the back sending pummelling to the ground, and battles Goku evenly. Goku tries to use a Full Nelson Kamehameha x12 on him, but fails to defeat him and loses Super Saiyan 5. Evil Goku laughs at him and head-butts him iin stomach sending him to ground. Evil Goku then uses his wishing powers to spawn an Evil Vegeta, Evil Gohan, Evil Krillin, Evil Goten, Evil Trunks and Evil Tiencha. Evil Goku becomes confused on why Zaiko won't split and Zaiko tells him, he is his evil version turned good, making it so another one can't be produced. Evil Duplicates Gohan tries to attack Evil Goku, but he uses wishing powers to turn him into teen, so Gohan regresses to his Teen appearance from the Cell Saga and follows with cutting his tail off. Evil Goku blasts him in the back sending him flying into the ground. Goten and Trunks battle their evil halves, and are square even. Teen Gohan and Jamie battle Evil Krillin and Evil Gohan. They power up to Super Saiyan 4 and fuse into Gotenks, and evil halves their follow suit and become Evil Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. Evil Gotenks blasts Gotenks with a Burning Kamehameha, but Gotenk easily deflects. Gotenks fires a Big Tree Kamehameha at Evil Gotenks destroying him easily. Jamie kicks Evil Krillin in the head killing him and Gohan powers up to his Ultimate form and battles his Evil half alone as an Evil Super Saiyan. Evil Goku makes an Evil Yajirobe and Evil Korin, Korin and Yajirobe appear with Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin and Master Roshi and fight Evil Tiencha, Evil Korin and Evil Yajirobe. Tien opens with a Dodon Ray, but the Evil trio dodges it. Krillin preforms an Afterimage Kamehameha and manages to send Evil Korin flying. Yamcha and Master Roshi preform a Master-Pupil Kamehameha on Evil Yajirobe, but he manages to dodge it. Teen Gohan fires a Masenko at Evil Gohan and manages to deflect it back, causing Gohan to dodge it and lets it destroy a part of the ground. Master Roshi comments "Just Like Old Times", he powers up to his Increased Power state and preforms the Original Kamehameha on Evil Korin destroying him. Videl and Pan fly in a kicks Evil Yajirobe into a mountain and finishes with Android 18 destroying his sword and blasts him through the stomach. Teen Gohan and Evil Gohan battle it out, trying to best each other. Tien and Yamcha still battle with their Evil fused half, and aren't having much success. Jamie shows up with Vegeta and they power. Jamie to Super Saiyan 5 and Vegeta to Super Saiyan 4, they battle the Evil Goku and Evil Vegeta. Jamie manages to fight evenly with Evil Goku while Vegeta struggles with Evil Vegeta even before he transforms into Evil Super Saiyan 4. Baba appears along with Piccolo and he uses an Ultimate Masenko to destroy Tiencha. Evil Goku kicks Jamie in a mountain causing an Avalanche crushing a nearby town, while Vegeta was blasted away by Evil Vegeta's Super Buster Cannon. Teen Gohan then powers and uses a Super Masenko in-sync with Piccolo's destroying the Evil Gohan once and for all. Evil Goku kicks Jamie in the gut and double axes him to the ground, followed with a one handed Kamehameha dragging him into mountain. Jamie re-emerges with wounds all over him, and fires a Magma Star at Evil Goku in rage. The attack significantly weakens, Android 17 and 16 both watch the battles on Baba's Crystal ball, and 17 tries to fly off, but 16 stops him. Evil Goku continues to punch Jamie relentlessly, before blasting him into Shilo Village. Evil Goku lands next to Evil Vegeta and tells the Z-Fighters that they've lost. Videl tries to attack, but Evil Goku simply elbows her in back. He grabs her before she falls, and continues to punch her. Teen Gohan tries to help, but Evil Goku throws her at Gohan. Gohan tries to grab her, but Evil Goku blasts her with Ki Blast destroyig her shocking the Z-Fighters. They perform the Fusion Dance, and fuse into Evil Gogeta using Wishing Powers to make the fusion permanent. Chapters Fissure *148 - Earth in December *149 - Snow Heist *150 - Goku's Nightmare... *151 - Shadow of Goku!! *152 - Shopping with Jamie!! *153 - New Dojo Training Schedule.. *154 - Evil Goku? *155 - Goku vs. Evil Goku *156 - Evil Transforms *157 - Zaiko's Truth! *158 - Evil Super Saiyan 4!? *159 - Spawning an Army! *160 - Battle in Snow!! Battle of Evil Counterpart *161 - Z-Fighters to Action.. *162 - Just Like Old Times! *163 - Roshi's Victory *164 - World of Allies!! *165 - The New Z-Fighters!! *166 - Baba's Surprise! *167 - Piccolo's New Power.. *168 - Arrival of Jamie & Vegeta!! *169 - The Two Evil Super Saiyan 4s!! *170 - Piccolo Prevails! *171 - Magma Star!! *172 - Videl vs. Evil Goku!! *173 - Evil Goku's Plan!! *174 - Evil Fuses *175 - Evil Gogeta is Born!! Fights *Zaiko vs. Amin *Goten (Saiyaman 3) vs. Robbers *Goku vs. Evil Goku (Nightmare) *Pan vs. Muggers *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 5), Zaiko (Base/Super Saiyan 5) & Bardock (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Evil Goku (Base/Evil Super Saiyan/Evil Super Saiyan 2/Evil Super Saiyan 3/Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Gohan (Adult Great Saiyaman/Teen Saiyaman) vs. Evil Goku (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Goten and Trunks vs. Evil Goten and Evil Trunks *Jamie and Teen Gohan vs. Evil Krillin and Evil Gohan *Evil Gotenks (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Evil Gotenks (Evil Super Saiyan 3) *Ultimate Teen Gohan vs. Evil Gohan (Evil Super Saiyan) *Master Roshi (Base/Increased Power), Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Korin & Yajirobe vs. Evil Korin, Evil Yajirobe and Evil Tiencha *Master Roshi (Base/Increased Power), Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Korin, Yajirobe, Pan, Videl & Android 18 vs. Evil Korin, Evil Yajirobe and Evil Tiencha *Jamie (Super Saiyan 5) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Evil Goku (Evil Super Saiyan 4) & Evil Vegeta (Base/Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Videl vs. Evil Goku (Evil Super Saiyan 4) Trivia *Android 18 kills Evil Yajiobe the same way Future Android 18 kills Future Yajirobe. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Sagas